NBB: The untold story
by IdiotThinker
Summary: Nat Wolff has been bored with his life, but there was one thing he could always count on. Music. Same ages as the show, in season 2. NBB/Naked Brothers/A Natalina DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Nat Wolff. I'm 12 years old. I live in one of the biggest cities in the

world. I'd say I'm a pretty straight shooter in life. But something has been off

lately, and I just don't know. When you're young the city surprises you everyday.

I loved that I had everything to look forward to. But now everything is

completely dull. I see the same people, walk the same streets I grew up on. In

my block everyone knows me. I'm nobody in most of the city, because I haven't

been everywhere. My dad's been pretty protective over me and my little brother

Alex ever since my mom died. I mean he's pretty carefree on most stuff, but we

can't venture out through most of the city. So I've just been in a fraction of

what's out there. But I've learned not to mind.

Pretty much the entire routine of my day I can predict to a T. But there's one

thing I never get tired of and that is always changing. Every second of every

day. It's like the pulse of the world.

Music.

I started out with something my mom brought home when I was 3. Alex was only a

baby but I guess he was affected like I was. It was an old Beatles album,

''Rubber Soul'' I think. That changed my life. I loved it. I asked my mom and

dad to play it everyday. I liked it so much Mom was willing to buy every album

she could.

For me music is a chance to do something for this world no one but you can do in

your own way. Everyone has a story to tell. And this is one of mine.

When I was about 7, I went through my dad's old boxes and got an old notebook.

It was pretty beaten up with a coffee stain or two, but it was useable. I tried

writing my own songs. I was used to writing old napkins but it wasn't working. I

wanted to ask my mom if I could borrow some pens, but she had to leave for work,

so she couldn't help me. As she shut the door I yelled, ''Bye momma!!'' She

didn't say bye back, so I put the notebook away and played with Alex. He grabbed

some pans and spoons and started banging on them. I laughed because he kept

yelling ''Ringo Starr!'' My dad laughed too.

But the laughing wouldn't last forever.

My dad got a phone call. In a few seconds he had lost all color in his face. His

eyes were lifeless. He grabbed his coat and ran for the door. Ten minutes later

our babysitter Jessie came knocking on the door. Alex quit playing and ran up to

hug her. Little guy had a crush, and I didn't have the heart to tell him that it

was pretty much illegal for them to date. Blame TV for how I know that.

Soon dad came back, he was crying and his eyes were swollen. He came and held us

tight and cried even harder.

That night I wrote my first song.

_''Momma don't me cry, even if you don't say goodbye. Momma, momma, momma don't _

_let me cry. Momma don't let me. Momma don't let me.''_

Music can let people know you want to die inside. But also that you're ready for

new life. But I wasn't ready for the new life that was coming.

**A/N ok, I'm totally gonna rewrite this story. Well this first parts is more **

**depressing than the rest will be, but I felt I needed to jumpstart the story **

**from the beginning, because to continue where I left off wasn't doing it for me. **

**Please forgive for not updating. No excuses, only lack of time and lack of **

**interest. Please review so I can know if its better or worse than the original **

**premise. :) thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, anyone that has read this before will notice that there will be some changes. I'm changing this story to the first person, b/c I just find it easier to express emotions like that better. Plus it annoyed me that I was saying Nat every 5 seconds lol. Lets hope ya like it!  
**

I was walking up to my friends. They were outside the Amigos Middle School waiting for me, I guess. Thomas and David were talking about all the classes they hated, and the lunch menu. (I might not have been in earshot, but believe me, that's ALL they talk about lately)Qaasim was just sitting there. And Cooper was fiddling with his brand new PDA. Cooper looked up, and saw Nat.

"Hey, what's up man?" Cooper came up to him.

Nat didn't answer him, he was still mixed up in his own thoughts. Cooper looked worried.

"Hey you okay, Nat?" Cooper looked at his best friend.

The rest of the guys noticed Nat and walked up to him. Nat finally snapped out of it, and gave his famous grin to his friends.

"Hey guys…." They all looked at me funny. I guess I was out of it for a while.

Thomas thought a while, and it hit him. He knew what this was about.

"Hey Nat!" I looked at Thomas.

"Look, you sound kinda sad, and sorta out of it. I know what's wrong man, me and David were just talking about it."

I was completely surprised. Thomas wasn't usually the one who could sense people's feelings. Qaasim was sad his goldfish died, and was pretty depressed. Everyone comforted him. Thomas did too, but when Qaasim finally felt better, Thomas asked him why he was sad in the first place. His exact quote was, "Dude, I didn't wasn't to ask you back then, but there are like 100 goldfish in the store dude." Needless to say, he wasn't the most sensitive guy.

"You…you do Thomas?"

"Yeah, of course!" Thomas smirked…

"You might not act like it, but you hate school just like us! You try to be all "School is good for you guys!" But we know deep down you hate it too!!"

I internally smacked my self. And I actually thought that Thomas knew what was up with me…too good to be true….

Then, the all familiar sound of the most evil thing to hear in the morning for a kid…the morning bell. Nat and everyone trudged inside, not wanting to be there.

Amigos Middle.

It was a pretty decent school. The lunches were actually edible, and it wasn't broken down like a lot of schools. But it was the same thing every year for me, I just never noticed till recently.

Same dusty hallways.

Same broken water fountains.

Same rooms in the same hallways.

Same everything.

_But it seems to be getting smaller now that I think about it._ As I passed the endless sea of students, it was like the school was shrinking, seeming more…cage-like. This gave me a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. But, I didn't have to dwell on it long, since I finally arrived to first period…Social Studies.

I got in the room, taking my usual seat at the back of the class. I'm horrible at this subject, so sitting in back was a given. All the other students finally came in and sat down.

My teacher Mr. Johnson began his lecture. He's not all that boring, but I just wasn't in the mood today. So, while he was talking, I fished around my backpack, and took it out. My most valuable and prized possession.

My song notebook.

It was a small, beat up composition notebook. It has all the songs I've ever written. So I just sat back, and waited for the ideas to flow. But I didn't have to wait very long. I closed my eyes and took it all in.

The pop of bubblegum.

The screeching of the chairs.

The shifting of the papers.

The whispering of the chalk as it was used to write on the board.

It was all like beautiful music to me. It was music, but it it was a reminder that I didn't really want to be here at school.

Then it hit me.

I took out took out a chewed up number 2 pencil, (which was only chewed up recently) and began scribbling in my book. I was mumbling as I wrote.

"Don't wanna go to school…and that's fo' sho'…."

Finally, after 40 minutes of erasing, and rewriting, and the droning of the teacher, I was done.

I put my bookaway with a smile and walked out. I love getting a song done, cause it made me happy.

"_Maybe today won't be so bad after all…" _I smiled to myself_._

After a few more classes, my favorite part of the day began.

Lunch.

Normally, I'd join my friends at recess, and do what normal middle school boys do. But today, I would head over to the music room.

I recently started going there. All the instruments looked cool, so I tried a few, and was instantly hooked. The piano was my favorite. I go there about 3 times a week now.

! waked up to the music room, and a sign was there.

_**No students can enter, private meeting being held.**_

I chuckled to myself. I knew the sign was meant for me, so that no one would disturb me during my "rehearsing".

_"Nice one Mr. Ramirez…."_

I was about to open the door when Thomas called out my name. I basically flew away from the door.

"Hey Nat! Hey dude…what're you doin' near the music room?" Thomas sounded curious.

_"Crap!"_

"Oh…n-nothing Thomas!!" My heart skipped a beat. No one knew that I liked to play music, so this whole thing was a secret.

"Then why were you opening the door?"

Now I was sweating bullets. I was a terrible liar as it is, and the pressure was not making things any better.

"I wanted to talk to Mr. Ramirez…to…to…talk about my grade!! Yeah!"

Thomas looked at him skeptically, but he ignored it.

"I just wanted to see if you'd come down to lunch with me… there's gonna be this awesome food fight!!"

I had to find a way outta this!

"Gee I'd love to Tom, but I have…detention!! Now…gotta go!!" And I ran off, hoping he wouldn't follow me.

Thomas shrugged his shoulders and went back to the cafeteria.

Seeing the coast was clear, I headed back.

I wiped my brow, and steadied my racing heart.

"My God that was close!!"

I hoped the rest of the day would be easier than that...But turns out that fate really didn't want that happening.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the music room, and looked around. There was the same chairs, dust, music sheets, and instruments. But it was the one thing in my school life that I would never change.

"Hey Mr. Ramirez!" He smiled as I waved.

"Ah! Nat meh boy! Ya ready fer sum music lessons? Or do yeh got a song fer me?"

I shook my head. Mr. R always said he hated being the normal kind of guy, so he does anything to be different. And its usually different every day. First he was a spaceman, then he was Italian…Godfather Italian…That made me shudder, and now he was…I was guessing a pirate.

"Umm, what are you this time?"

He looked at me innocently, with his eyes becoming shiny.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're talking all funny"

He put his head down. "I'm a pirate boy!"

I laughed a little. _Ha! So called it!_

I took a seat with the piano and started playing, I liked the piano the most, because it was easier to play for some reason. Like I was drawn to it. It was completely black and looked new, except for the few scratches from kids rough housing. I played a little of my own special tune, and then a little Mozart. This was definitely one of the things I didn't want to change. But then suddenly, the one thing I'd give anything to change, walked through the door.

Rosalina.

Man, she took my breath away! I first met her, since she was my friend Josh's stepbrother. She was so pretty, and I acted like an idiot around her. I did an English accent around her for God's sakes! I'm surprised she still talks to me now! I mean, I'm only 12! She's 14! What would she want with a middle schooler like me?

She walked towards me, every step she took, making me closer to a heart attack from how fast my heart was beating. She was like one of my best friends, but I wanna change that more than anything. I wanna be her…boyfriend. At first I denied it, but I never showed an interest in girls, other than her. That's when I realized that I was in love.

"Hey Nat!" She did that smile!

I ran out of my seat to say hi, but fell over getting out of the chair. _Nice work klutz._

"Oh my god! Are you ok?!" She looked worried about me. I didn't want that.

I got up. "Oh yeah! Totally, Fine I'm!! No! I mean uh.. I'm fine!"

_Why am I such an idiot???_

"OK, good." She looked over to the piano. "Did you write anything new?"

I got up and sat down. Feeling totally proud of myself, yet feeling embarrassed at the same time, I played her my song.

She listened with her eyes closed. At least I think they were closed, because I couldn't even look at her from being so nervous. My hands were shaking. But eventually I eased into the melody, and got better. Surely, I began to sing.

"Wow. That was amazing Nat!" She got closer to me, trying to see the lyrics on the song sheets. My face was scarlet by then. "What's it called?"

"Umm.. I actually haven't thought up of a name…" I grinned sheepishly.

"I can help you out with that! How about…I Don't Wanna Go To School?"

I internally smacked my self. Why didn't I think of that? I mean it says it like 20 times! I really can't think straight with this girl here! But looking at her and her gentle face, and I didn't really care anymore.

"Yeah Rosalina. I like that."

She did that sweet little smile. One I only saw a few times. And that one was my favorite, because she only did it around me. And all of a sudden, I heard it.

_Your smile keeps me on the ground_

Heh. Looks like I found some new inspiration. And it keeps me on the ground.

"Hey Nat."

I shook out of my thoughts and paid attention.

"Huh? Oh.. Yea Rosie?"

Her cheeks were slightly pink.

Before she could say anything, the bell rang, making us both jump. I groaned. Why now all of a sudden?! But I felt something warm on my cheek. She gave me a light kiss on the cheek, and I was in heaven, and I wished this moment would last forever.

"I gotta go…bye Nat."

"Bye Rosalina."

She walked out of the room.

_Man…How did I get so lucky?_

Unbeknownst to Nat though, there was a pair of eyes watching him.

Thomas peered through the window. He glared at the scene. Nat had decided to hang out with a girl, with Rosalina, over his own friends! Thomas hated secrets being kept from him. Usually he didn't know when they were being kept from him, but if he ever found out, he would not be stopped from finding out the truth.

A kid walked by, looking at him strangely, because Thomas had his face practically glued to the door, mumbling to himself. Thomas noticed this and exploded.

"CANT A GUY LOOK THROUGH A DOOR WHILE TALKING TO HIMSELF IN PEACE??!"

He then regained his composure.

"Umm.. Hey Billy…Wanna play baseball later?"

The poor kid ran off. Thomas crept away slowly.

Nat, was still in his own little world, until he heard a yell.

"CANT A GUY LOOK THROUGH A DOOR WHILE TALKING TO HIMSELF IN PEACE??!"

I looked up. Was that Thomas? And he was looking through a…was he spying on me and Rosalina?!

Nobody could ever know my secret. Not until I was ready to say something at least. I looked outside, but the hallway was empty.

_Weird._

But for me, that was too close for comfort.

**Ok guys, new chapter up. I'm gonna try to make these more frequent ok? See, I got a new PC, cause my old one kept crashing, and I lost all y files, inluding both my stories, so I'll try writing more and more often, if there are readers out there, so byez! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas stormed over to the cafeteria where the other guys were eating. As soon as he got there, he slipped on some green substance.

"Ugh… I don't even want to know what that was." Thomas shuddered.

He saw the other guys pulling their sleeves up and getting ready for the fight. Qaasim even had goggles on, and David grabbed a bunch of trays to make a shield. Thomas walked over to them. He had an annoyed look on his face, instead of his usual arrogant "I'm gonna rule this food fight" one.

"Dude." David asked, "Where were you? The food fight's going to start and I need my wingman!"

Qaasim rolled his eyes. "Trust me dude, that is not what a wingman is for."

Cooper stayed out of the conversation. Clad in his suit and tie as always, he was fiddling around with his brand new PDA that his mom bought him. It was important to him, because if this one broke he wouldn't get another until next year.

Thomas sighed. "Hey guys. You ever wonder where Nat's been all the times he says he can't come to lunch?"

All the guys shook their heads.

"We never really thought about it."

"Well guess what? He's been spending it in the music room with…ROSALINA! He was being all mushy with her, instead of being manly with us!"

Thomas looked really frustrated, and he had hoped his friends would have the same reaction. Thomas didn't want anything to do with the opposite sex, and he hated things being kept from him. It was a bad combination as they got older, cause the guys would always say they had crushes, and Thomas wouldn't hear any of it. Thomas leaned in expectant to hear their outrage, but they didn't even blink.

"Ok, Thomas…" Cooper started out. "We ALL know that Nat has a crush on Rosalina. We all knew since he started acting British around her. It's not a big surprise."

The rest of them nodded their heads.

Thomas couldn't believe it. "You're saying you don't care that he'd rather spend time with a GIRL than with us? His best friends?"

Surprisingly David stepped up. "Listen, we don't really mind. Besides, he can do whatever he wants anyways."

Before Thomas could respond, someone yelled out "FOOD FIGHT!" and he didn't have a chance. There were all sorts of colors everywhere. There was ketchup, fried, refried beans…and other non-identifiable objects. Qaasim grabbed his burger and threw it hitting some big guy in the back.

"DAMN!" He hid quickly under the table.

Thomas even lightened up, and started throwing today's special, peanut butter tacos, at poor unsuspecting kids. But Cooper couldn't get away. Some slammed some ketchup into his PDA, and he went ballistic. All the guys cowered from behind. Cooper was throwing food left and right, trying to find the kid that shot that ketchup at him. Coop finally found him, trying to escape, but Cooper aimed a roll at him, shot, and fired. The kid never stood a chance. Poor Billy. All the guys made a mental note in their heads, _Beware of Angry Cooper._

Thomas was enjoying himself so much.

"_See? We don't even need Nat around!"_

David was laughing, and he said something inaudible to Qaasim.

"What did you say David?"

" I said, that this would be so much more fun with Nat around…not…Thomas" Some of what he said was cut off by all the screaming kids.

Thomas was hurt by the words that David said, and worse off, Qaasim laughed and high fived him. It was like his heart had broken, and he felt empty. But that didn't last long. Then he felt anger and resent. And all at one person. Nat.

"Its always him. He's the leader of the group according to everyone. He gets all the girls. He's Mr. Popular. Everyone listens to him. No one listens to me. I'm always the joke. And no one wants me around. I just didn't know it till now. Guess you don't know who your real friends are after all huh."

Thomas sped off, leaving his friends in confusion.

"THOMAS!" David yelled out. But nothing. He didn't turn around.

Nat sneezed.

"Ugh, either someone was talking about me, or I'm getting sick."

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted this to be sort of a funny angsty chapter, with Thomas starring in it. And it occurred to me that I didn't do the disclaimer lol.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE NBB IN ANY WAY OR FORM!!!**

**There we go! o^_^o And if you watch anime, or get the Japanese culture, you know that if you sneeze, it means someone is thinking or talking about you.**

**Now, be nice and review! Once this hits 5 chapters, I'm gonna start on my NBB: Time for Trouble fic, ok? Its just that that one is so much harder to write about, cause it's a little confusing. Anyone who didn't understand what was goin on, leave a review and I'll answer it. And no, that's not a cheap way to get reviews! :P ;) Also, can anyone tell me how to separate partsd of the story with that long line? Cause I feel like my words and lines are all bunched up. Much apreciated. Thanks if you can!  
**


End file.
